Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor call Jazzi and Custard crybabies during Frozen/Beaten up by Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow
This is a grounded video by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL. Plot At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, Jazzi and her boyfriend Custard are upset because of Anna's death. Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor laugh at them causing Jazzi and Custard to cry, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Then, Shimajiro Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Luna Minami, the other Save Ums, Azura, Paty and Rafa (from Klin's Gang) ground Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor to get Jet and Wave to beat them up. Later that night, Azura and Ike comfort Jazzi and Custard and they tell them that Bubbles8218 was making them some french toast and waffles. Then, Jazzi and Custard get exhausted and Azura and Ike tuck Custard into bed and tuck Jazzi into a sleeping bag and read them a bedtime story. Jazzi and Custard fall asleep after the story. Cast *Ivy as Shimajiro Shimano and Foo. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Princess as Azura. *Emma as Paty and Jazzi. *Kendra as Rafa and Noodle. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Jennifer as Custard. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara. *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Wave the Swallow. *Paul as Ju7641. *Eric as Ike. *Julie as Princess Davidddizor. *Brian as Cochrane-A. *Young Guy as Jet the Hawk. Transcript Intro Ike: Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor, I can't believe you two were making grounded stories out of Noodle! You know he is a smart warthog! That's it! I will make a grounded story out of you. It will be called "Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor call Jazzi and Custard crybabies during Frozen/Beaten up by Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow". Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Part 1: Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor Make Fun of Jazzi and Custard during Frozen. (GoAnimate City, USA, June 23, 2017) (Various characters are watching Frozen; However, Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor are not behaving) (A few minutes later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Frozen, Anna's death) (Jazzi and Custard began crying and it made Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor very happy) Cochrane-A: Ha! (X7) Jazzi and Custard, due to being sad over the death of of Anna, you're such crybabies! Princess Davidddizor: You are crybabies! (X4) and Princess Davidddizor began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Jazzi and Custard in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Cochrane-A: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of bats you are, whimping like a puppy. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! Cochrane-A and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Princess Davidddizor: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Princess Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Cochrane-A, Princess Davidddizor, and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! and Custard began to cry even mega hardest to the point they cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 30,000 people, injuring over 100,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: a black background surrounded by flames with Noodle Noodle: (does a 2002-2003 Godzilla roar) (changes to Catherine voice) COCHRANE-A!!! YOU AND PRINCESS DAVIDDDIZOR GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU....TWO...ARE...IN....TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Part 2: Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor get grounded and beaten up by Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow to: Outside Cochrane-A's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: the living room Noodle: Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor, how bloody dare you make fun of my best friends Custard and Jazzi and make them cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Frozen over the death of Anna. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Foo: I agree with my boyfriend! Luna: You probably killed over 30,000 people because of what you did to Jazzi and Custard!! Ka-Chung: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Shimajirō: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 100,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Jazzi and Custard bawl! Mimirin: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Jazzi and Custard's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Azura: Why would you make Jazzi and Custard cry like that?! Do you know Custard is a cool 4 year old cat and Jazzi is a passionate 5 year old human? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Jazzi and Custard cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad kids!! Ju7641: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Jazzi and Custard. B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Rafa: That's it! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded for megaplex eternity! Normally I would say go to bed right now while I order some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, the Book of Pooh, and Darkwing Duck DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. Also, no Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids WB, Rankin Bass, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount. Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Marvel, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros for you. But instead I'm going to say this. You both will get beaten up by the romantic couple. Do you know who they are? I'll give you a hint. One boy is a green hawk and one girl is a pink swallow. Cochrane-A: We don't want to be beaten up by Jet and Wave. Paty: Correct. Jet and Wave are going to beat you up with daggers. Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow, beat up Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor! and Wave appear Jet and Wave: Prepare for some bleeding! Rotten then appears and hides Jet and Wave beating up Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor with daggers Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Transcript Part 3 Finale: Azura and Ike comfort Jazzi and Custard/A Lullaby for Jazzi and Custard. Jazzi and Custard are crying in their TV show voices in distraught while Azura and Ike are comforting them Azura: It's okay, Jazzi and Custard. Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor got sent to bed. They will not make you cry. Jazzi: I know, Azura and Ike! Sniffles The death of Anna is one of the ten saddest Disney moments in history!! Ike: It's okay, Jazzi and Custard. Bubbles8218 was making you french toast and waffles for dinner. Custard: Really, Dad and Mom? Thank you for cheering us up. We will feel happy when Bubbles8218 makes us french toast and waffles for dinner. and Custard soon had french toast and waffles that Bubbles8218 made for dinner. Jazzi and Custard then went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. Azura and Ike soon tucked Custard into bed and then tucked Jazzi into a sleeping bag. and Ike saw Custard yawning Ike: Are you okay, son? Custard: Yes, Dad. Jazzi and I are tired. We were was bawling harder after Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor called us crybabies and made fun of us. Ike: I know, son. All of that bawling made you two sleepy. Jazzi: Can you sing us a lullaby to help us go to sleep? Azura: Sure, guys. began singing a lullaby to Jazzi and Custard the lullaby, Custard yawned Custard: Thank you, Mom. You sang me a lullaby. We are ready to go to sleep. and Custard yawned and fell asleep Azura: Goodnight guys. and Ike left Custard's room Category:Grounded Stories by Save Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL Category:Cochrane-A's grounded days Category:Princess Davidddizor's grounded days